Beyond Good and Evil
by Artema
Summary: SLASH! Harry/Draco I've had this story kicking around for ages and I've only just got around to posting it, my first post on ff.net and my 21st birthday. Not a fluffy story.


BEYOND GOOD AND EVIL

BEYOND GOOD AND EVIL

** **

Harry and Draco are in their 7th year at Hogwarts, Voldemort and his followers are steadily gaining power.

POTIONS CLASS

Harry looked up from skinning his shrivelfig to find a pair of grey eyes gazing steadily at him from across the room, unblinking.

Instead of turning away, Harry returned the gaze hoping to stare Malfoy out.He wasn't afraid of Malfoy – he had far more powerful enemies but there was one thing that bothered him – he wanted Draco Malfoy!

Draco finally looked away, literally throbbing with desire, he could feel his cock hardening underneath his cloak and making his trousers uncomfortably tight.He couldn't believe the effect Harry Potter had on him, he was everything he hated – noble, brave, kind – he was even a Gryffindor – his own house's arch rival but he was so damn sexy. In the last few years he had seen Harry change from a small and skinny eleven year old to a tall, muscular and undoubtedly handsome 16 year old. True he still wore glasses, his hair was still terribly messy and he still had that revolting scar on his forehead – a permanent reminder of Harry's defeat of the dark lord. But despite Harry's symbolising everything that Draco hated – he still wanted him and Draco Malfoy always gets what he wants.

The bell rang to signal the end of the lesson and the class trooped out towards the Great Hall.Harry walked beside a squabbling Ron and Hermione but he barely noticed what they were saying – his mind was pre-occupied with a silver-blonde hair and steel grey eyes. God he wanted him, wanted to feel Draco's mouth on his and his hands roaming all over Harry's body. He longed to drink in the sight of Draco's naked body – lithe and gorgeous. Suddenly a drawling voice broke into his thoughts and Harry looked once more into the eyes of Draco Malfoy.

"Daydreaming are you Potter? Look your little friends have left you behind." Then he edged closer to Harry, his lips almost touching Harry's ear, he whispered softly. "Thinking of me are you Potter, you know I want you too." Harry reddened slightly but remained silent.

"You don't have to be shy with me Harry. I've seen the way you look at me, we could make each other very happy. Why don't you meet me later on tonight and we can… find happiness."

"How do I know this isn't a trick, Malfoy?" Harry asked having recovered his demeanour. "You don't, but perhaps this will convince you." He pulled Harry into an empty classroom and gave him a scorching kiss, his tongue hungrily probing Harry's mouth and he found that Harry was returning the kiss with a passion that equalled his own. His hands sliding over Draco's body and reaching round to cup Draco's fevered cock. Then with obvious effort, he pulled away.

"Okay, I'm convinced." He said, still stroking Draco's cock through the thin fabric of his robes, Draco gasped, breathing heavily and managed to stammer out. 

"What time tonight?" 

"How about midnight in the charms classroom, Lover!" Harry said giving Draco one final squeeze before turning away and walking towards the Great Hall.

When he arrived, he found Ron and Hermione already there and looking at him curiously.

"Where have you been? I thought you were right behind us." Ron asked as he helped himself to mashed potatoes.

"I uh, forgot my book and I had to go back and collect it, then Snape made me clean the desks for him." Harry lied.

"That git." Ron snarled, Harry blushed at his lie; he could still taste Malfoy on his lips and the feel of his body pressed against him.

LATER THAT NIGHT

Harry paced the common room, waiting for the clock to reach 11.45pm because then it would be time to go and meet Malfoy. His cock bulged with excitement in anticipation of what might happen in the Charms classroom.

Meanwhile, Malfoy had arrived in the Charms classroom and impatiently awaited Harry's arrival.

At dead on midnight Harry arrived, sheathed in his invisibility cloak just in case Malfoy was indeed tricking him but no there he was hair glinting silver in the moonlight, pacing like a wild animal ready to pounce at the first sight of his prey.

Then suddenly Harry was there and Draco was on him like a shot – kissing him hungrily, hands delving into robes revealing skin – beautiful, olive skin that begged to be kissed, sucked and marked as his. Harry was moaning softly under Draco's mouth, his hands reaching up to tangle in Draco's hair, soft and silky under his fingers.

They fell to the ground pulling at each other's robes until they lay naked together, still kissing passionately.

Harry kissed his way down Draco's body, pausing briefly to dip his tongue into Draco's navel before closing his mouth around Draco's throbbing cock – eliciting a gasp and a moan from Draco as Harry expertly teased his dripping head. Harry paused maddeningly before taking all of Draco's cock deep into his throat.

"You know I still hate you Potter!" Draco gasped squirming beneath Harry's ministrations. Harry lifted his head and grinned.

"Of the feelings more than mutual Malfoy, but you don't want me to stop do you?" Malfoy only groaned in response as Harry resumed his previous position. A muffled groan emitted from Draco, his body beginning to shudder and shake and he came – crying Harry, Harry! hoarsely as his body convulsed and he emptied himself down Harry's throat.

"You look so sexy when you come." Harry smiled as he stroked Draco's chest, waiting for Draco's breathing to return to normal.

"What do you want me to do for you?" Draco asked.

"I want you to fuck me." Harry said simply. "I want you to break me open and fuck me rigid." Draco's cock was hardening again at Harry's words. He's so beautiful, he thought and he's mine – I might not have his heart but after tonight his body will be mine whenever I want.

"He positioned himself behind Harry and slid a lubricated finger into Harry's hole, eliciting a small moan from Harry.

"More!" he moaned and Draco slid another finger inside him, finding his sensitive spot and teasing it mercilessly. Harry was writhing and moaning.

"Fuck me!" He gasped and Draco obliged, he didn't ease in gently but pushed himself into Harry in one smooth movement driving him to the hilt. The next few moments were a cacophony of moans, cries and panting as Draco thrust into Harry forcefully hands reaching round to grasp Harry's cock pumping it back and forth in time with his thrusts. As their passion reached a crescendo their cries rent the air and they collapsed spent panting on the floor.

"I hate you Potter." Draco said kissing Harry's shoulder "but I have to admit that you are a damn good fuck."

"Ditto Malfoy, ditto." They kissed briefly and left for their separate dormitories.

"Same time tomorrow, Malfoy?"

"Yes Potter, same time."

A/N So what do you think? I have a sequel planned but I thought I would see what you all thought before posting it.


End file.
